superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Zootopia Credits
The end Directed by *Byron Howard *Rich Moore Co-Directed by *Jared Bush Produced by *Clark Spencer, P.G.A. Executive Producer *John Lasseter Story by *Byron Howard *Rich Moore *Jared Bush *Jim Reardon *Josie Trinidad *Phil Johnston *Jennifer Lee Screenplay by *Jared Bush *Phil Johnston Edited by *Fabienne Rawley *Jeremy Milton Original Score Composed by *Michael Giacchino Associate Producers *Bradford S. Simonsen *Monica Lago-Kaytis Visual Effects Supervisor *Scott Kersavage Production Designer *David Goetz Art Director Characters *Cory Loftis Art Director Environments *Matthias Lechner Associate Production Designer *Dan Cooper Production Manager *Jeff Chasin Heads of Story *Josie Trinidad *Jim Reardon Head of Animation *Renato dos Anjos Co-Head of Animation *Tony Smeed Director of Cinematography Layout *Nathan Detroit Warner Director of Cinematography Lighting *Brian Leach Technical Supervisor *Ernest J. Petti Head of Environments *Hans-Joerg Keim Head of Characters & Technical Animation *Dave Komorowski Set Extension Supervisor *John Murrah Head of Effects *Cesar Velazquez Stereo Supervisor *Katie A. Fico Modeling Supervisors Characters *Ryan Tottle Environments *Jon Krummel Look Development Supervisors Characters *Michelle Lee Robinson Environments *Lance Summers Rigging Supervisor *David J. Suroviec Technical Animation Supervisors *Matt Steele *Nicholas Burkard Simulation Supervisor *Claudia Chung Sanii Associate Technical Supervisors *Osiris Pérez *Ricky Rieckenberg *Gregory Smith Layout Supervisor *Joaquin Baldwin Layout Finaling Supervisor *Michael Talarico Animation Supervisors *Nathan Engelhardt *Jennifer Hager *Robert Huth *Kira Lehtomaki *Chad Sellers Crowds Supervisor *Moe El-Ali Lighting Supervisors *Gina Warr Lawes *Alex Nijmeh *Amol Sathe *Mark Siegel *Diana J. Zeng Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor *Addison Teague Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Senior Production Supervisors *Holly E. Bratton *Nathan Massmann Ginnifer Goodwin Jason Bateman Idris Elba Jenny Slate Nate Torrence Bonnie Hunt Don Lake Tommy Chong J.K. Simmons Octavia Spencer Alan Tudyk Shakira He can protect you now *Performed by Shakira *Written by Sia Furler, Tor Erik Hermansen and Mikkel S. Eriksen *Produced by Stargate *Casting by *Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast *Judy Hopps: Ginnifer Goodwin *Nick Wilde: Jason Bateman *Chief Bogo: Idris Elba *Assistant Mayor Bellwether: Jenny Slate *Officer Clawhauser: Nate Torrence *Bonnie Hopps: Bonnie Hunt *Stu Hopps: Don Lake *Yax: Tommy Chong *Mayor Lionheart: J.K. Simmons *Mrs. Otterton: Octavia Spencer *Duke Weaselton: Alan Tudyk *Gazelle: Shakira *Flash: Raymond S. Persi *Young Hopps: Della Saba *Mr. Big: Maurice LaMarche *Gideon Grey: Phil Johnston *Drill Sergeant: Fuschia! *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr.: John DiMaggio *Dr. Madge Honey Badger: Katie Lowes *Nangi: Gita Reddy *Renato Manchas: Jesse Corti *Finnick: Tommy "Tiny" Lister *Frantic Pig: Josh Dallas *Fru Fru: Leah Latham *Doug: Rich Moore *Young Nick: Kath Soucie *Peter Moosebridge: Peter Mansbridge *Bucky Oryx-Antlerson: Byron Howard *Pronk Oryx-Antlerson: Jared Bush *Officer McHorn: Mark Rhino Smith *Landlady: Josie Trinidad *Mouse Foreman: John Lavelle *Priscilla: Kristen Bell Additional Voices Casting Associate *Cymbre Walk Casting Assistant *Sarah Raoufpur Production Finance Lead *Louis Chieng Production Financial Analyst *Jennifer “Jejo” Sleeper Story Production Supervisor *Jenny Bettis Lead Story Artists *John Ripa *Marc Smith Story Artists Additional Story Production Assistants Editorial Production Supervisors *Leah Latham *David Okey First Assistant Editor *John Wheeler Second Assistant Editor *Pace Paulsen Second Assistant Editor *Michael Weissman Additional Editorial Support *Tim Mertens *Jeff Draheim *Rick Hammel *Karen White Production Coordinators *David A. Thibodeau *Sam Stratton Script Coordinator *Marlie Crisafulli Production Assistant *Hannah G. Williams Visual Development Production Supervisor *Lauren Leffingwell Visual Development Artists Additional Visual Development Car Designer *J Mays Graphics *Marty Baumann Production Assistant *Jennifer Gandrup Asset Production Production Supervisors Characters *Stephanie Hachem Environments *Heather Blodget Modeling Modelers Character Rigging Character Rigging Lead *Nicklas Puetz Rigging Artists Character Simulation Character Simulation Lead *Keith Wilson Simulation Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Set Extension Artists Production Coordinators Characters *Melissa Genoshe Environment Modeling *Derek Manzella Look Development *Cameron Stephens Production Assistants Characters *Alexandra Salamunovich Environments *Taylor Anne Tiahrt Set Extension *Jennifer Gandrup Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors CG Workflow Supervisor Chuck Tappan Layout Production Supervisor *Kelly M. Feeg Layout Lead/Camera Polish *Cory Rocco Florimonte Layout Artists Layout Finaling Artists Production Coordinator, Layout Finaling Production Assistants *Chase B. Klein *Madison Boehme Additional Production Support *Blair Bradley Animation Production Supervisor *James E. Hasman Animators Crowd / Fix Animators *Manar Al Tawam *Jacqueline Koehler *Stephen Om *Ivan Oviedo *Jia Loon Sim Additional Animators *Rebecca Wilson Bresee *Kim Hazel *Hyrum Virl Osmond Production Coordinator *Nicholas Ellingsworth Production Assistants *Sarah Kambara *Mary Howie *Mariel Song Additional Production Support *Marlie Crisafulli Technical Animation Production Supervisor *Ruth Strother Tech Anim 2D Lead *Alex Kupershmidt Tech Anim Wind Lead *Ian Krebs-Smith Tech Anim Muscle Lead *Mitchell Counsell Technical Animation Artists Technical Animation Apprentices *Theresa Latzko *Esther Trilsch *Jacob Zimmer Production Coordinator *Austin Salmi Production Assistant *Alexandra Salamunovich Crowd Animation Crowd Artists *Erin J. Elliott *Tuan Nguyen *Josh Richards *Alberto Luceño Ros *Le Joyce Tong Production Coordinator *Kit Turley Effects Production Supervisor *Tucker Gilmore Effects Leads *Thomas Wickes *Henrik Fält *Christopher Hendryx Effects Designer *James DeV. Mansfield Foundation Effects Lead *Ian J. Coony Effects Animators Effects Apprentices *Michael Catalano *Andrea Scibetta Production Assistant *Alexandra "Lexy" Poston Lighting Production Supervisors *Lauren Leffingwell *Nathan Curtis Character Lighting Lead *Joan Anastas Environment Lighting Lead *Richard Gouge Lighting Artists Lighting Apprentices Production Coordinators *Blair Bradley *Jessica Schlobohm *Lauren Nicole Brown Production Assistant *Eryn Eubanks Additional Production Support *Hannah G. Williams *Taylor Anne Tiahrt Stereo Production Supervisor *Debbie Yu Stereo Artists Production Production Supervisor, Sweatbox *Christopher Kracker Production Assistant, Sweatbox/Stereo *Alexandra Rosenberg Production Supervisor, Marketing *Albert V. Ramirez Production Coordinator, Marketing *Stevi Crystal Carter Production Office Manager *Eileen Aguirre Production Secretary *Claire K. Smith Production Tracking Specialist *Paul Fiebiger Additional Production Support Music Score Orchestrated and Conducted by *Tim Simonec Music Editor, Production *Earl Ghaffari Music Editor, Score *Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E. Score Recorded and Mixed by *Joel Iwataki Score Coordinator *Andrea Datzman Scoring Assistant *David Coker Executive Director, Music Production *Andrew Page Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brulé Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Score Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Assistant Contractor *Connie Boylan Music Preparation by *Booker White - Walt Disney Music Score Recordists *Tom Hardisty, Vincent Cirilli Score Recorded and Mixed at Scoring Crew Additional Orchestrations Synth Programming *Eric Wegener, Mae Crosby, Brian Taylor Synth Technician *Luke Dennis “Try Everything” *Performed by Shakira *Written by Sia Furler, Tor Erik Hermansen and Mikkel S. Eriksen *Produced by Stargate for 45th & 3rd Music LLC *Arranged by Espen Lind and Amund Bjorklund *Recorded by Mikkel S. Eriksen & Miles Walker for 45th & 3rd Music LLC at Westlake Recording Studios, Los Angeles, CA & by Mike Anderson at The Hide Out Studios, London *Shakira Vocals Recorded by Dave Clauss *Mixed by Phil Tan for RiotProof Productions at Ninja Club Studios, Atlanta, GA *Additional & Assistant Engineering by Daniela Rivera *Shakira appears courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment “Parlez-Vous Rap” *Vocals by Daveed Diggs *Music by BloodPop *Lyrics by Tom MacDougall “Can’t Do Nuthin’ Right” *Performed by Madisen Ward *Written by Tom MacDougall *Madisen Ward appears courtesy of Glassnote Entertainment Group “One More Time” *Written by Barrie Gledden, Peter Shand *Courtesy of Audio Network US, Inc. “Everybody Hurts” *Written by Bill Berry, Michael Stipe, Peter Buck, Michael Mills *Performed by R.E.M. *Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. *By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing “All By Myself” *Written by Eric Carmen, Sergei Rachmaninoff *Performed by Eric Carmen *Courtesy of RCA Records *By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing “Carrot Days,” “Give Me A Try” & “A Wonderful Show” *Music and Lyrics by Andrea Datzman “I, Loser” *Written and Performed by Winston Marshall *Winston Marshall appears courtesy of Gentlemen Of The Road *Under exclusive license to Universal Island Records, Glassnote Entertainment Group, Co-Operative Music and Dew Process Pty Ltd. Post Production Post Production Supervisor *David Okey Post Production Coordinator *Brian Estrada Original Dialogue Mixers *Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. *Doc Kane *Paul McGrath Post Production Sound Services by *Skywalker Sound, A LucasFilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California *Disney Digital Studio Services Re-Recording Mixers *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. *Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Re-Recording Mix Technician *Steve Schatz Assistant Music Editor *Benjamin Robinson Additional Music Editor *Daniel Waldman Temp Score Music Editors *Tommy Holmes *Dominick Certo Sound Effects Editors *Lee Gilmore *Jack Whittaker *Jeremy Bowker Dialogue Supervisor *Jacob Riehle Foley Supervisor *Christopher Flick ADR Supervisor *Daniel Laurie Foley Editor *Willard Overstreet First Assistant Sound Editor *Lynn Sable Foley Artists *John Roesch *Ronni Brown Foley Mixer *Scott Curtis Engineering Services *Edgar Meza Digital Editorial Support *Noah Katz Audio/Video Transfer *Ronald G. Roumas Post-Production Sound Accountant *Cathy Shirk Client Services *Eva Porter Skywalker Sound Executive Staff General Manager *Josh Lowden Head of Production *Jon Null Head of Engineering *Steve Morris ADR Group Voice Casting *Terri Douglas The Loop Troop Digital Imaging Supervisor *Robert H. Bagley Digital Intermediate Colorist *Eliot Milbourn Manager, Title Graphics *Patricia Bose Rizzo End Title Designer *Mary Meacham Hogg Transfer Room/Theater Operators *Lutzner Rodriguez *Gabriel Stewart Technology Technology Directors *Dan Candela *Patrick Danford *Ronald L. Johnson Sr. Research Scientist *Rasmus Tamstorf Technology Coordinator *Dawn Halloran Sr. Graphic Designer *James Lavrakas Animation Technology Technology Manager *Evan Goldberg Principal Software Engineer *Mark A. McLaughlin Look/Effects/Dynamics/IxD Technology Manager *Rajesh Sharma Principal Software Engineer *Andrew Selle Disney’s XGen Leadership *Sean Palmer *Ying Liu *Frank Hanner Rendering/Pipeline/Engineering Services Senior Technology Manager *Darren Robinson Principal Software Engineers *David M. Adler *Brent Burley *Todd Scopio Software Infrastructure Senior Technology Manager *Kevin Gambrel Systems Technology Managers *James Colby Bette *Dayna B. Meltzer *Matthew Schnittker Principal Systems Engineers *Scott Burris *Marc Jordan *Doug White Core Server Infrastructure Core Core Services Engineering Data Management Database Engineering Linux Engineering Mac Engineering Media Engineering Network Engineering Production Engineering Mobile Systems Development Systems Operations Technical Support The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Creative Leadership Departmental Leadership Workflow Supervisors Executive Administrative Support Artist Management Production Analytics Development Marketing & Publicity Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Finance Environment & Events Human Resources Artistic Production Recruiting Talent Development & Design Production Training & Development Digital Art Services Caffeination Creative Legacy Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Security Creative Leadership Departmental Leadership Workflow Supervisors Executive Administrative Support Artist Management Production Analytics Development Marketing & Publicity Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Finance Environment & Events Human Resources Artistic Production Recruiting Talent Development & Design Production Training & Development Digital Art Services Caffeination Creative Legacy Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Security Creative Leadership Departmental Leadership Workflow Supervisors Executive Administrative Support Artist Management Production Analytics Development Marketing & Publicity Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Finance Environment & Events Human Resources Artistic Production Recruiting Talent Development & Design Production Training & Development Digital Art Services Caffeination Creative Legacy Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Security The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank The Los Angeles Zoo The Incredible Fusion Team The Wildlife Learning Center The Staff of Disney's Animal Kingdom The Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County UCLA Department of Ecology and Evolutionary Biology The Guilds and Staff of Robert and William Carr-Hartley Safariland The Women and Men of The Los Angeles Police Department North Hollywood Station Additional Thanks Agent X, Food Fight and Pong courtesy of Atari Interactive, Inc. Pac-man™, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Dig Dug™, Fygar, and Pooka used by permission of BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Winkler Chun-Li, Ken, M. Bison, Ryu, and Zangief ©CAPCOM U.S.A., FOUNDATION 2011 Q*bert STREET FIGHTER is a trademark and/or registered trademark of Capcom U.S.A., Foundation Q*Erine, Coily, Slick and Ugg Copyright © 2014 Columbia Pictures Industries, Million Fortnite and all related marks, logos, trade dress, Paper, and characters are solely owned by Epic Games, Inc. and were used with permission. Fortnite is a registered trademark of Epic Games, Paper Peter Rabbit SD from Burger Time™ courtesy of G-MODE Corporation. Frogger, courtesy of ©Konami Digital Entertainment Dance Dance Revolution X2, courtesy of ©Konami Amusement Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, The House of the Dead and Virtua Cop are made available courtesy of SEGA Holdings Co., Ltd. ©SEGA. All Rights Reserved Root Beer Tapper used courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Winkler Images supplied by Getty Images Production Babies Soundtrack Available on Walt Disney Records Video Games Available from Disney Interactive Studios English 2010 Walt Disney enterprises, Inc All Rights Reserved. For the purposes United Kingdom 2010, Walt Disney Enterprises, Inc was the owner of Have a look in this immediately after it was Made theatrical Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:ABC Category:FX Network